


The Story of Their Legend

by NeosiTrue



Series: Kuzumis || First Iteration [1]
Category: Kuzumi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeosiTrue/pseuds/NeosiTrue
Summary: The beginning of their livesAll is happy until a mistake is made





	1. The First Birth

Many, many years ago, two kuzumis met.  
A female and a male.  
Both seeking a mate to begin the next chapter of their lives with.  
Within minutes, those two were inseparable.  
She led him to a secluded cave, where they joined in a loving embrace. A week later, the female bore an egg.  
They both were overjoyed with their offspring, protecting the egg with all their hearts for months.  
Then the day came.  
That day was a blessing to the kuzumi pair, as they created new life together.  
Their son, black as the sky on a moonless night, arrived after a few minutes, yet to his parents it seemed to stretch on forever.  
They named him Equio.  
Equio was small at first, but he grew up quickly.  
A year after Equio hatched, his parents conceived another child. She was ruby red, with patches of rusty crimson mixed in.  
Her name was Zakaar.  
The siblings played joyously for years, not a care in the world. They squabbled often, but always figured everything out in the end.  
They grew stronger and stronger together, helping one another along the way.  
But one fateful day, the two kin made a terrible mistake...


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sat vigil in the sunset, the suns dying rays warming their scales.  
> This may be the final day they enjoy themselves.

They sat vigil on that sunset.  
Their plan would soon become reality, their dreams soon fact.  
The two siblings lay drowsily in the blazing sun, as this fiery jewel of the sky plummeted beneath the horizon.  
Equio’s scales, so dark that the black may have drowned out the light around it, were tainted a golden gleam. His sister knew that she may never see him so handsome again. Zakaar knew that the coming night will rob them of the perfection in their scales, so carefully groomed by their parents for as long as she could recall.  
She drew a long breath, letting the calm air out as a sigh once the sun finally hid beneath the world’s edge. The siblings picked their way down the rocky hill, finding a path to the mouth of their den’s cave. His scales, no longer washed with the dazzling sun, were once again the pitch black his sister knew so well. Equio breathed his goodbye to the cave, yet the promise of his return shone through.  
Her eyes were growing damp with tears, yet Zakaar pushed her fears away, heading off on the path that Equio described in detail so many times before. Despite having never tread this path before, she felt like it was already engrained into her mind like the labels into stone of a marble statue. Then she laid eyes on it; The den of a resting Stoneguard. She’s made it so far, yet Zakaar still felt in the wrong for doing this. Looking over her shoulder, she gave a worried glare to Equio, who was following close behind.  
He just nodded to her, reassuring her of their choice.  
But he was wrong.  
They entered the Stoneguard’s den, breaking so many rules at once.  
Awaken from its slumber, the Stoneguard attacked the siblings.  
Zakaar and Equio barely escaped with their lives that night. They fled to their home, seeking the comfort of their parents’ soft bellies.  
Yet the Stoneguard still felt violated of their rights. They vowed revenge.  
 _On the third moon from tonight_ , they vowed, _I will take something precious from those two._


	3. Stone Cold Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three full moons after their failure  
> They find they still have more punishment yet to come  
> Their dearest family  
> Ripped from their lives

All has been quiet for the passing two months.

The only remaining evidence was the siblings' scarred scales, betraying the awful decision Equio made those days ago.

Once again, the siblings lay upon the cliff that overhangs their cave. Past the mouth of the cavernous tunnel, shuffling could be heard faintly. Zakaar and Equio knew well enough that the noise was their parents' fault, as the two mature kuzumis scrambled about, preparing for the night.

The kin ignored the sounds, preferring to soak in the dying rays of sunshine while they lasted.

 _I wish we could stay like this forever,_ came a whisper from Zakaar's weakened body,  _Just you and me, enjoying the warmth together._

Equio turned away, not responding to his sister's comment. Zakaar grew concerned for her brother over the past two moon cycles. She knew there was something wrong, but he refused to show.

Once the ball of blinding flame sunk beneath the horizon, the stars shone brightly in the crisp night air. They knew this was their signal to return home, yet they remained glued to the frosty cold rock, dazzled by the countless stars that danced and frolicked among the blackened sky.

 _Do you think the sun will be mad?_ Equio wondered aloud, his sister turning her head crooked in curiosity.

 _Why would it be mad? It gets to fly all day!_ Zakaar eventually replied.  _And so high in the sky, too! I wish I could go that far up someday!_

Equio sighed,  _I mean at the stars. At dusk, every night, the stars chase the sun from their home among the clouds._

Zakaar paused, thinking.  _You're right! One day, we're going to go up there and punish the stars, and the sun will be so happy, it'll let us bathe in it's warmth all the time!_

Equio looked at the floor, messing up some pebbles with his claws. He knew it would never happen, but he refused to shatter his sister's hopes with his comment.

They remained at their stone perch, the dull, rusty cliff stabbing through the dark night like a flame. It was almost midnight, the full moon soon to be at it's highest point in the sky, the bright white sphere competing against the stars over the eyes of those watching from below.

Their eyelids grew heavy.

Upon that jutting cliff, they dozed off, contradicting their usual schedule.

Dreams filled their minds, dancing playfully like fairies in a fairytale.

Then a scream broke the peace.

Equio spooked awake instantly, and shoved at his sister to bring her to awareness. The two scuttled down to their cave.

Blood.

Blood was everywhere.

In the middle of the dark, two bodies lay lifelessly still. The parents of Zakaar and Equio were killed, brutally murdered by some entity with unimaginable strength.

The rest of the night was filled with sorrow.

Too young to understand, Zakaar refused to accept the truth, no matter how much her brother told her the sinister reality.


End file.
